Ajeno
by VittoriaD'Lenfent
Summary: ONE SHOT. Un reencuentro del otro lado de la Puerta que termina como ninguno de los dos hubiese imaginado. SHOUNEN AI, YAOI, INCESTO, SPOILERS.


**Nota:** Esta historia se sitúa luego del último capítulo del animé, sin tener en cuenta la película.

**Advertencias:** Shounen ai, yaoi, incesto, y ese tipo de cosas.

* * *

**Ajeno**

—Finalmente...—susurró para sí el ser que se ocultaba entre las sombras.

¿A quién más podría dirigirse sino? Si llevaba ya buen rato en soledad, deambulando por esas calles repugnantes que apestaban más que cualquier otra cosa que hubiese olido con anterioridad. Había procurado acercarse a la menor cantidad de personas posibles, pues en aquel lugar se sentía débil, como nunca se había sentido(pues jamás se había considerado de esa forma), y aquello le hacía desconfiar aún más de cualquiera que le rodeara.

Continuó caminando a paso lento por la callejuela desierta, observando con apatía las luces provenientes de las casas que se enfilaban una tras otra, aburridamente a su alrededor. Se detuvo de pronto frente a una de ellas cuyas luces también permanecían encendidas a pesar de la hora. Hacía rato que la cabeza le daba vueltas y su visión comenzaba a tornarse borrosa, de hecho no recordaba estar en ese maldito mundo sin que le doliera algo, sin ese malestar que lo agobiaba día y noche, entorpeciéndole su paso.

Pero por fin había llegado y no iba a permitir que nada se interpusiera entre él y su objetivo. Sin dudarlo un segundo, hizo uso de las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban y abrió la puerta de un empujón. Estaba dispuesto a entrar y recorrer la casa rincón por rincón, pero lo que vio lo dejó paralizado: Edward estaba sentado frente a un libro, con los codos apoyados en una pequeña mesa de madera y los ojos enrojecidos por el sueño y el cansancio, aunque su mirada acababa de clavarse absorta en la persona que había entrado a su hogar:

—Edward... yo... tú... ¿Cómo?..

El joven retiró la mano mecánica sobre la que se apoyaba su cabeza, y sin quitar la expresión de haber visto un fantasma, o un dios, pronunció lentamente:

—Al...

Pero sin dar oportunidad de que se dijera algo más, el muchacho que aún se encontraba parado frente a la puerta de entrada cayó inconsciente al suelo.

* * *

—¡Al! Despierta... ¡Al!—oyó una voz lejana que lo llamaba.

Abrió los ojos con dificultad, y lo primero que vio fue las innumerables manchas de humedad que se esparcían suciamente en el techo. Al parecer lo habían recostado en una cama, la cual era bastante cómoda a comparación de los últimospotreros adonde había dormido, porque no había forma de llamar cama a aquello.

Hizo un esfuerzo por girar el rostro para tener una mayor perspectiva de lo que lo rodeaba, y logró ver que había una persona sentada en un banco a su lado. Se sobresaltó al percatarse de que aquella persona era Edward, quien no dejaba de observarlo con cara preocupada. _"No fue un sueño, entonces"_ pensó.

—Al—continuó hablándole—¿Estás bien¿Qué ocurre¿Cómo...?

Pero él no contestó ninguna de sus preguntas. Estaba pálido y cubierto por un sudor frío, y aunque lo miraba directo a los ojos parecía estar flotando en algún otro mundo.

De pronto, como habiendo vuelto de ese mundo lejano, su rostro inexpresivo cambió a una mueca de confusión y sorpresa, y quizás también de dolor, y con voz gutural logró articular forzosamente:

—Edward... Tú... tú estabas muerto, yo te vi... Yo vi tu alma en la Puerta.

Los ojos del aludido se abrieron también en expresión de sorpresa ante lo que su hermano pequeño acababa de decir, al tiempo que su corazón daba un vuelco. ¿De qué demonios hablaba¿Acaso estaba delirando? Apariencia de delirio no le faltaba, pues más que el niño alegre y enérgico que Edward recordaba, aquel muchacho parecía ser un despojo de persona, no sólo físicamente.

—¿Dónde está...?—indagó el enfermo con el mismo tono lastimero.

Edward guardó silencio. Sentía que moriría a causa de un ataque de nervios si Alphonse continuaba largando frases sin sentido.

—¿Dónde está quién?—preguntó finalmente de la forma más dulce y comprensiva que logró fingir.

—Él...

"_¿Él quién, maldición!"_ habría querido gritar. Pero se contuvo. Se contuvo a pesar del nerviosismo, de la ansiedad... del miedo.

—¿Papá?—se le ocurrió mencionar a la única persona que se encontrara en ese mundo, conocida por Alphonse.

—Sí... Papá—afirmó lentamente, como si esa no fuera la palabra que estaba buscando, pero sí la respuesta más aproximada.

—No lo sé—le respondió, a lo que el otro bajó la vista.—Ya no vive aquí, y hace mucho que no sé de él. Dejamos de hablarnos.

Entonces comprendió. Su hermano había viajado hasta allí, había logrado hallarlo, estaba enfermo de quién sabe qué ni por qué, y se veía terriblemente exhausto. Era obvio que preferiría la calidez y el cuidado paternal antes que a él. Sabía que, a pesar de todo lo que les había hecho, a pesar de haberlos abandonado, a ellos y a su madre, Al era una persona buena y pura, y a diferencia de él aún amaba a su padre.

A él no lo necesitaba.

—Todo estará bien, Al...—le sonrió con ternura mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, justo antes de que se quedara nuevamente dormido.

Ahora que se hallaba en esa forma, durmiendo profundamente como un niño, Edward pudo reconocer al fin en su rostro angelical al hermano que tanto había extrañado.

Recordó con nostalgia su niñez, el dolor por la pérdida de su madre, el error que habían cometido al intentar revivirla... los siguientes tortuosos años en los que iban de un lado para otro, siguiendo fielmente como perros cualquier mínima información acerca de la Piedra Filosofal, siendo perseguidos por seres poseedores de semejante maldad con la que nunca, con su mente de niño, se hubiese imaginado encontrar.

Jamás había abandonado su búsqueda, todo lo hacía por Al. Eran las ganas de volver a verlo lo que ahora le había dado la fuerza para seguir adelante y encontrar una forma de volver a su mundo, ese mundo cuya maldad había conocido a la fuerza pero que era mucho mejor que aquél al que había sido enviado por cuestiones de "equivalencia de intercambio".

Pero Alphonse le había ganado. Había logrado hallar la forma de encontrarlo¡y ahora estaban juntos de nuevo! Todo lo que realmente deseaba... y la única razón que lo había mantenido con vida, de pie ante toda adversidad... No podría ser más feliz.

Sin embargo... había algo que lo asustaba. Había algo diferente en sus ojos. Algo frío, que le dolía mirar. ¿Qué cosas horribles había tenido que soportar desde que se separan, para haber llegado a ese mundo¿Acaso aún peores que las que habían vivido juntos? Ni siquiera lo llamaba "hermano", ni Ed; Edward, simplemente, como si fuese un total desconocido. ¿Es que lo odiaba por todo lo que le había hecho pasar?

Quería despertarle... zamarrearlo, abrazarlo, decirle que lo había extrañado... y hacerle un millón de preguntas. ¿Cómo había llegado a Munich¿Qué le había ocurrido¿Qué enfermedad tenía¿Tenía cura...? No, no. No quería pensar en ello.

Sin hacer ruido, apagó la luz del cuarto para que Alphonse descansara mejor, y se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

—Debo proteger a Al, pase lo que pase—se prometió a sí mismo con firmeza.

Al regresar volvió a sentarse, pero esta vez sobre la cama. Observó detenidamente al joven que allí dormía, respirando a ritmo acelerado como si algo lo alterara en sueños. Su rostro apenas iluminado por la luz de la calle se veía tan hermoso...

Pero nada hermoso pasaba por la cabeza de Alphonse. Tan sólo innumerables imágenes confusas que se sucedían una tras otra acerca de un pasado oscuro y difícil de olvidar, difícil de perdonar. A pesar de estar durmiendo, su cuerpo no dejaba de dolerle, sentía dolor, y frío, mucho frío... hasta que algo cálido le rozó la mejilla. Sus ojos tardaron unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad del cuarto, y cuando lo lograron pudo ver que Edward estaba sentado encima suyo, ambas piernas rodeando su cadera, y sus dos manos sobre su pecho, el cual estaba casi tan helado como el implante de metal que se apoyaba suavemente en él.

—No estoy muerto, Al...—comenzó a hablar el mayor con voz quebrada.—Tú me devolviste a la vida¿recuerdas? y yo intercambié mi cuerpo por el tuyo, y por eso fui enviado a este mundo.

Al acercarse a su hermano, la luz de la luna que se colaba tímidamente por la ventana reveló su rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

—Temía que algo hubiese salido mal. Todo este tiempo mientras buscaba la forma de regresar me moría de miedo al pensar que la transmutación podría haber fallado... Pero ahora puedo ver que estás vivo... estás vivo, Al, y estás conmigo.

Acurrucó la cabeza en el pecho de su hermano, intentando ocultar el llanto casi silencioso que bañaba en lágrimas la piel pálida. Aunque no los viera, podía sentir sus ojos ausentes y fríos que a pesar de sus palabras no se habían inmutado. Ningún abrazo, ninguna mirada cálida, ninguna frase de consuelo había logrado arrancar. Se creyó miserable.

—No me odies, Al...—le susurró al oído.—Por favor, no me odies...

Le suplicó de mil formas: "por favor", "te lo ruego", "no lo hagas", "te lo imploro", y entre palabra y palabra, comenzó a besar suavemente cada centímetro de su rostro. No se detuvo al llegar a su boca, en donde se esforzó por entrar para compartir su saliva y sus lágrimas tibias. Quizás de esa forma, robaría a la fuerza de la garganta de Alphonse las respuestas que éste le había negado, y así podría calmar al menos un poco a su alterado corazón.

—Te amo...

Al oír esas palabras, Alphonse se estremeció. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo! Él, justamente él...

Sin embargo, en ningún momento quiso detenerlo, tan solo se dejó hacer. Se dejó embriagar con palabras, se dejó besar, se dejó desnudar por esas manos cálidas que le hacían creer al menos por un segundo que no se encontraba solo.

Jamás lo habían cuidado de esa forma, ni se había sentido querido... a decir verdad, se había olvidado tanto de ese sentimiento que ya ni le importaba. Pero ahora Edward se lo estaba recordando, y encima le había dicho que lo amaba... ¿a él? Quizás habría deseado que así fuera, pero en ese instante sólo podía pensar en el placer no sólo corporal que invadía cada centímetro de su ser.

—E-Edward...—articuló justo en el momento de mayor goce, al mismo tiempo que su hermano se desplomaba sobre él.

Edward lo observó con ternura mientras se acomodaba a su lado. Debió haberse agotado mucho, pues ya se había quedado dormido, pero afortunadamente ya no se veía tan enfermizo como antes. Incluso, sus mejillas habían tomado ahora algo de color carmesí.

—Te amo... —dijo nuevamente antes de cerrar los ojos a un sueño tranquilo.

* * *

Despertó de pronto, como quien despierta sobresaltado de una pesadilla terrible. Salió de la cama de un salto y comprobó, con horror, que no se había tratado de un sueño: realmente había sucedido.

Se quedó unos minutos quieto, absorto, observando a Edward durmiendo plácidamente con sólo las finas sábanas blancas cubriendo su desnudez. A pesar de que el malestar no había desaparecido en lo absoluto, lo único que podía sentir era la rabia recorriendo todo su cuerpo; ¿qué había hecho?

Él, a quien habían abandonado desde el principio, había dormido con la persona que recibió todo lo que a él le habían arrebatado.

Sin emitir un solo sonido, volvió a subirse a la cama para quedar justo arriba de Edward, en la misma posición que éste había estado la noche anterior gozándolo. Adoptó una expresión de asco y colocó ambas manos alrededor del cuello de él, su hermano.

—Veamos si vuelves a la vida después de esto...

¡Claro que lo odiaba! Lo detestaba con toda su alma, y así había sido siempre. Pero ahora, sin saber el por qué, en vez de la fuerza que necesitaba para estrangularlo, todo lo que aflorófue una lágrima que se deslizó desde su ojo hasta caer sobre el rostro sereno de Edward.

—¿Al?—preguntó aún dormido.

—No...—contestó en voz baja el otro, sabiendo que aunque no estuviera despierto, luego recordaría la respuesta que había oído entre sueños.

Descendió al suelo en silencio mientras una luz blanca lo cubría, haciendo que tomara después de tanto tiempo su forma original.

Envy huyó por las calles de Munich lo más rápido que su dolor le permitió. El plan que había ideado para asesinar de una vez por todas a su padre era perfecto, pero no había contado con el detalle de que Edward aún seguía con vida... y que todo terminaría de esa forma.

Así es, porque todo estaba a punto de terminar. En ese mundo no existía la alquimia, y por ello era obvio que un ser creado por alquimia no podría vivir en él. Ya bastante era el hecho de que hubiera logrado sobrevivir esos tres tortuosos meses, antes de que se le acabara el tiempo.

El homúnculo, quien se hallaba en el suelo debido a sus ya agotadas fuerzas, intentó en un esfuerzo encenderse su último cigarro, pero se vio interrumpido por unas nauseas que culminaron en la expulsión de las piedras rojas que había ingerido.

Antes de que su cuerpo desapareciera por completo, se preguntó cuál sería la expresión de Edward al ver que su amado hermano Alphonse se había ido de su lado, y si retomaría su eterna búsqueda.

—Tsk... como si importara...

De todas formas, la felicidad o la desdicha de Edward Elric ya no estaba en sus manos.

* * *

Mi segundo fanfic de Fullmetal Alchemist!

A decir verdad, esto lo tenía pensado desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero no sabía cómo escribirlo, e incluso tardé mucho en hacerlo una vez empezado.

Un agradecimiento especial a mi novio, que soportó leerlo de principio a fin a pesar de su hipersensibilidad xD "No puedo leer más" me dijo cuando llegó a la parte de los besos y la saliva... me costó convencerlo de que el resto no era mucho peor!

En fin, espero que les haya gustado y me dejen reviews!

Saludos!


End file.
